User talk:KenyYgo
Dynasty Warriors Hi! I'm YRPOtaku169! 19:41, January 3, 2012 (UTC) Excuse me, but are your Dynasty Warrior card based on the Dynasty Warriors video games? If so, then that would mean you are in violation of the anti-copyrighted material rule of this site. Hi! I'm YRPOtaku169! 20:04, January 3, 2012 (UTC) Then why did you use "Dynasty Warriors", the name of a video game series, as the name of the archetype, that, coincidentally, is based on military leaders in Ancient China? Have you read the rules? Maybe he didn't know that series even existed. It's kinda obscure compared to others. Taylor Gorrell 20:09, January 3, 2012 (UTC) Unknowns Hi! I'm YRPOtaku169! 04:34, January 7, 2012 (UTC) I was wondering about how you have so many cards with unknown stats and effects. Why is that? because obviously I'm still creating the card, or put the effect that can change, and even attribute, among other things. in short, do not want to create a card to keep changing in the future. I want to create just one permanent thing understand? KenyYgo (talk • ) 19:02, January 07, 2011 (UTC) Same cards Please do not create another article for the same cards, such as miracle of metamorphosis, with another XXXEN-006. If you want to point them as two different LANGUAGE card, please keep it in the gallery. In short, do not repeat.Bakurayuri 04:41, January 8, 2012 (UTC) I know it's another language, I just wanted to make more, well, like the official pack, but ok I'll fix already and the other pages just delete. KenyYgo (talk • ) 06:27, January 08, 2011 (UTC) Doubt A question. I can take pictures of Animes, Series, Movies and other things in general, to put in the cards? KenyYgo (talk • ) 01:24, March 08, 2012 (UTC) Harbinger of Chaos Hi! I'm YRPOtaku169! 00:57, March 10, 2012 (UTC) A couple things. 1. The message you left me made no sense whatever. 2. What copyrights? This is a free-source wiki. I haven't made it similar to anything that is copyrighted, so I'm not in any legal trouble. 3. Let's think about it. A Rank 4 1000/1000 that blows up a face-up monster, OR a Rank 4 2500/2000 that can either return a banished card to the hand or blow up a face-up monster. Which would you rather run? You published my letter without my permission. A letter that I would use but ahead to another structure with a fan-fiction, the effect of it is not the best in the world, yet has nothing to do with it. If you had asked at least something, as does bakurayuri. Finally, I just think it was something wrong or precipitate. I will re-create the "chaos magician" that need it. KenyYgo (talk • ) 01:07, March 10, 2012 (UTC) Hi! I'm YRPOtaku169! 01:19, March 10, 2012 (UTC) You're still not making any sense. What letter? And what precipitate? Look what is precipitated on the Internet. letter = card just want to you ask before next time, all right? KenyYgo (talk • ) 01:26, March 10, 2012 (UTC) Hi! I'm YRPOtaku169! 01:30, March 10, 2012 (UTC) What is precipitated on the Internet? And I will. I apologize for not asking. But could you please make Chaos Magician not have Number 19? Thank you. Precipitate is doing something in a hurry or without thinking. And I will not create the number 19. Thanks Also. KenyYgo (talk • ) 01:39, March 10, 2012 (UTC) Firedust Assault did you do anything to my Firedust Assault Dragon page? VRGuardian 19:32, May 22, 2012 (UTC) Rule of 5000 KenyYgo (talk • ) 20:39, May 22, 2012 (UTC) Ah roger will reupload with 5000 defense now VRGuardian 15:59, May 23, 2012 (UTC)